Two Different Sides
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: I got inspiration from a photo I found yesterday, obviously I wouldn't post the picture here. In this one after an incident Coco hasn't been going on a lot of missions through the portals but now Coco wants to go again to prove she can do it, however Crunch and Coco butt heads. Can't these two ever be civil? Enjoy :)


Of course Cortex is at it again with his men, when is he not? Crunch, Crash and Aku Aku are already out there on the field and Coco is waiting for Crash to allow her to go, there is some things he can't do like in China her and her tiger have to go in the portals because Crunch can't handle slow paces without losing his head and Crash loves spinning everywhere he goes. She already knows the plan to the T "Coco you stay behind and destroy the computer systems we will call you when we need you.". She can do it she knows she can do it, she isn't the same child from two years ago. She turns red just thinking about the embarrassment of what happened.

Two Years ago:

She finally got to go into the portal to collect the crystals and keys for Crunch and Crash ready to go. She rode in on her tiger and started walking the rest of the way she got the crystals and gems and such, then she looks ahead and sees the exit she stopped to catch her breath and take in the sites of what Cortex was planning to destroy, when it happened. When of the sword swingers, despite how far away she was got her clothes tearing it to shreds. She took her hands to cover her breast and crotch area and screamed crying. Though it was more out of anger at herself for letting it happen.

In the meantime:

"Crash! We got to get into there and help her she can't go around like that!" says Crunch

"Right. Crash and I will go on ahead you go get some clothes for her Crunch. You know how your temper gets the best of you." says Aku Aku

"Right" says Crunch, he has two biological sisters he would never let anyone do that to them.

He runs off to go get Coco something to wear he tears off N. Gin's robe as he is standing there laughing then he punches him hard.

"If you ever laugh at her like that again, I won't hold back." says Crunch

He goes back to the portal and watches as Crash pummeled the guy who did it to her even if it was on accident, he still made Coco cry in their eyes. Crash scoops her up and covers her up the best she can and the stuff she dropped on the way out. Crunch covers her up, hating leaving her like that they hurry up and defeated N. Cortex and left with Crunch carrying a mortified Coco away.

"It's alright Coco, things like that happen to Crash all the time." says Crunch, trying his best to soothe her.

"He runs around in his boxers anyways! I'm a girl Crunch it's different!" says Coco, she covers up.

She has no idea what Crunch did for her back then, they never did see eye to eye fighting much like sister and brother do, but Crunch and Coco would go to the end of this earth for each other as Coco has done so before. Like a little sister though she does tell his big brother Crash that she will tattle on him to Crunch. Which would get Crash to get back on things like he should be all the time.

Back to now:

That was two years ago but people still give her grief on it, that's why she changed her clothing to something more practical, Aka Aka doesn't like the fact that her stomach is showing but he doesn't say much on it knowing that she is growing up, but when it comes to stuff like this Coco can hardly go out anymore even if it's a situation when Coco would normally go. Though Coco kind of gotten her way this morning after getting into a fight over this kind of thing.

This morning:

Coco and Crunch were fighting again over Coco going back in the portals again. Of course Crunch just wants to protect her after what happened last time and Coco wants to show she can do it and that was only a one time thing.

"I can do this Crunch! And last I checked you are not my boss!" says Coco

"Last I checked you are a teenager and I am the adult!" says Crunch

"And last I checked Aka Aka is older than us both!" says Coco

"And last I checked he isn't always here!" says Crunch "Besides Coco you are the smartest out of us all, no offence Aka Aka, so it's only clear that you should be the one shutting down the computer."

"But when I do that there is nothing else to do, and plus I want to help you three, I have in the past!" says Coco

"Last time you sat down and cried." states Crunch

"I was NAKED last time, this time will be different besides aren't you the one who said 'things like that happen to Crash all the time'?" asks/ states Coco

"And like you stated it's Crash and he runs around in his underwear all the time! You're a girl! A young girl at that!" says Crunch

"ENOUGH!" says Aku Aku

This makes them both shut up and turn back to him.

"Coco, if you want another chance you can have it when the time arises but you must shut down the computer as well, do we understand each other?" asks Aka Aka, very angry with them both.

"Yes, Aku Aku." says Coco

"Good, now let's go." says Aku Aku

They nod and left with Crash with his little sister, something about his presence making him feel better. Crash has always had her back no matter what it was and supported her, Crunch however always disagreed with her and loved treating her like a child. She knows she is one but still, he's only 18 so not much of an age jump between them both. Aka Aka goes with Crunch, somehow his presence makes Crunch feel better probably because he is like a father to all three of them.

Back to now:

"Coco! Coco!" calls Aku Aku

"Huh sorry. Just finished up and started day dreaming. I'm sorry what's up." says Coco

"We need you to go through a portal." says Aku Aku

"Really?!" asks Coco, hoping up getting excited.

"Really. It's the same portal as two years ago but I know you can do it." says Aku Aku

He looks at the boys, Crash gives her two thumbs up as Aku Aku is the only one who can understand him.

"Yeah, go for it little sister." says Crunch

Coco smiles, it's not rare for Crunch to call her that but she loves it when he does. She goes on her tiger and heads in again. She does exactly what she did the last time which makes the boys get tense except for N. Gin and N. Cortex relaxing in their chairs video camera ready for this clothes rips but Coco gets out Crash's skateboard and ducks below the swords people skating past them. Crash pats his pants not expecting that from Coco, and looks at Coco's tiger who just shrugs. She jumps through the portal skateboard in hand and lands on the other side.

"Boys...are you forgetting something?" asks Coco

They jump and turn to Cortex and and kick their butts before destroying the place as well. Of course as soon as they leave the building Crash wants his skateboard back, which Coco gives him back.

"Uh...Crash, Aku Akua you head on ahead, I want to talk to Coco for a minute. We will catch up." says Crunch

They all freeze in their tracks and look at him.

"I'm serious." says Crunch

"...Alright, come on Crash." says Aku Aku

They run or in Aku Aku's case fly up ahead of both Crunch and Coco.

"What did you want to say, Crunch?" asks Coco

"Just that I'm sorry about earlier...I...am really sorry. " says Crunch

"It's fine." says Coco

"No it's not, Coco. Before you start yelling about me telling you what to do and how you were right you could do it. Can you just hear me out please?" asks Crunch

"Alright" says Coco

"Sigh. Two years ago when you had the..incident. Seeing you like that it hurt, you know seeing someone you love go through that and them feel embarrassed and upset that it happened." says Crunch

"I was more upset that I let it happen." says Coco

"You didn't let anything happen, I've done it and Crash done it looking out seeing things being destroyed." says Crunch

"You have?" asks Coco

"Yes. Look...back then You didn't know it bout N. Gin was laughing at you because it happened. He's the one I got the coat off of. N. Cortex was too but Crash got him for that too don't worry." says Crunch

"But when we came through, N. Gin was sitting in a corner freaked out." says Coco, turning red.

"There is something I didn't tell you, I was to worried getting you out of there. *he tells Coco what happened two years ago and how he stood up for her*" says Crunch

Now Coco is both in shock and embarrassed that she has been yelling at him.

"You..stood up for me...I'm so sorry for what I said in the past." says Coco

"Don't be. I can be bossy from time to time I know I can be but I am because I care about you." says Crunch

"..I care about you too Crunch" says Coco

Crunch smiles and rubs the top of her head making her laugh. She hugs him happily before challenging him to a race before he can say anything. He laughs and runs after her trying to catch up to her.

The End


End file.
